


Fire Emblem: The Legendary Hero War

by CaptJules



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Novelization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-19 00:06:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16129496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptJules/pseuds/CaptJules
Summary: What if the events of Fire Emblem Warriors have ended off differently? As in what if every hero is involved in the final fight against Velezark?





	Fire Emblem: The Legendary Hero War

A long time ago, there were two kingdoms, Aytolis and Gristonne. One day, a great war was waged when the King of Gristonne suddenly invaded and caused the revival of an evil powerful dragon by the name of Velezark. All hope seemed lost until the young heirs of the Aytolis throne, Prince Rowan and Princess Lianna, were able to miraculously rally the help of heroes from other worlds to assist them, such as Prince Marth of Archanea, the Exalt Chrom of Ylisse, the noble Corrin and several of their allies.

However, what if there was more to this legend?

* * *

 

“ Gahhh!” Rowan cried out as he was sent flying to the grounds of the battlefield by Velezark’s attack.

Near their vicinity, Velezark’s Outrealm Fiends surrounded Lianna and attacked her from every corner possible. Fortunately, she spotted an opening and charged her way out of the crowd. As she did so, Anna the Master Merchant launched a few arrows at the fiends before fleeing as sages launched spells at her from behind.

The three regrouped near their fort, worn out from the fight as the enemies headed closer towards them. 

“ There’s too many of them!” Rowan lamented as he tried regaining his composure. Hearing a loud roar, he quickly looked up and saw the flaming breaths of the Fafnirs closing in on them. The three rushed back into the fort as the flames extinguished before it had a chance to hurt anyone. In the fort, the Aytolis soldiers were doing their best to fend off the enemy’s troops, but it was clear that their defenses was crumbling. 

“ Stay strong, everyone! They’ll be here soon, the heroes of the other worlds!” Lianna announced to the army. However, the sounds of the Outrealm Fiends charging diverted their attention. As the three prepared to fight back, a blue figure swooped between the two forces and wiped out the fiends with a few sword swings, leaving a trail of dust in its wake. 

“ Prince Marth! It’s great to see you’ve made it!” Rowan exclaimed, jogging towards him with Lianna and Anna following behind him. 

“ Of course, for my brethren, I cannot afford to fail now!” The Atlean Prince declared. He heard a loud roar and he turned to see a Fafnir stomping towards them as the dust clears, preparing to unleash another flaming breath. Just before he could react, another figure leapt in and from a distance, seemed to swing a giant sword of light at the draconic beast, destroying it.

“ Who are you? Are you an here to help us?” Anna asked the figure as he sheathed his blade.

“ I’m Alm, leader of the Deliverance. I’m also not alone, there are many others who are here too. I don’t know how we got here, but yes, you can count on us to take up our weapons for your cause.”  The green haired figure replied. Rowan turned to Lianna as she silently nodded.

“ This must be the Shield of Flames at work, it somehow brought heroes from even more worlds into our realm. This miracle… we can’t let it go to waste! Everyone, let’s go!” Rowan declared as the rest agreed. A large group of Outrealm Fiends blocked their path, readying to attack. However, a swarm of fireballs and a flurry of sword slashes cleared most of the obstructions. The dust clears to reveal two figures, a cloaked figure and a female purple-haired mage. From the other side of the fort, three cavaliers and an archer came rushing in, striking down many enemy soldiers in their path.

“ The 7th Platoon has this covered! They don’t call us legends in the making for nothing!” The green haired cavalier exclaimed as he charged towards the crowd, eagerly swinging his sword at the foes. 

“ Prince Marth, please leave this to us!” The figure said, slashing a fiend. A few more fireballs casted from the mage assured the team to move on. 

“ Alright, we’re counting on you!” Marth said and left the fort with Alm, Anna and the Aytolis twins. The remaining Outrealm Fiends attempted to chase after the five but were stopped by a ray of light magic, obliterating those that were caught by it. A pale-haired mage grinned, accomplished at her work, seemingly unafraid of the remaining closing in on her. An unkempt green haired paladin jumped in with his horse, followed by a young girl on a pegasus and a swordswoman, who wiped them out effortlessly.

“ This is certainly unexpected. Randal, Emma, Yuzu, let’s make this quick and hope we’ll be able to get back once this is over.” The pale-haired mage commented before continuing to cast more magic attacks as her companions joined her in the battle. 

Meanwhile, Marth and the rest rushed towards the huge battlefield and were greeted to the sight on many otherworld heroes fighting the Chaos Dragon and his forces. Rowan and Lianna gripped tightly onto their swords while Anna prepared her bow. 

“ Everyone! Let’s go!” The Atlean Prince declared and the five charged in, joining in the massive brawl, striking down as much as they could. 

Among the heroes fighting was Ryoma, the crowned Hoshidian prince, skilfully blocked an attack from behind and slashed the soldier before going into a stance with his sword, Raijinto, causing lighting to strike down the surrounding foes.

Two burly warriors, Dorcas and Bartre, swung their silver axes, wiping out many soldiers within their vicinity.

A large pack consisting of lions, tigers, wolves, foxes and even cats, pounced onto the larger fiends, clawing and biting them as aggressively as possible.

In the skies, Palla, Catria and Est, the sister trio of Pegasus Knights hovered above a Fafnir, circling it before swooping down, striking it with their lances swiftly one after the other. Their leader, Minerva the Red Dragoon, swooped in closely behind them on her wyvern and dealt the final blow with her Hauteclere axe, smashing it in the head with all her might.

At the cliffside, the Talys Princess Caeda had her pegasus fan out its wings, blowing away soldiers with a strong gust while sweeping a few more with her Wing Spear. At the other end is the Restoration King called Ephraim, thrusted his Siegmund lance at a horde of soldiers, sending them flying and those around them. 

The white-clad princess, Celica, slashed a few nearby fiends with her Beloved Zofia sword, making an opening as she casted her Ragnarok spell, causing a massive inferno in front of her. Lilina, the blue-haired duchess, spotted her and casted her own Forblaze spell, adding more to the intense flames. From a distance, Innes, the Regal Strategician, fired several arrows in rapid succession, shooting down the fiends rushing towards the two female mages from behind.

Seliph, the blue haired Scion of Light, slashed his way through a horde with his Tyrfing. His brown haired cousin, Leif the Sage Lord, stood in front of him and casted rays of light with his Light Brand at the remnants of the horde.

Sothe, the rouge garbed in green, swiftly and silently took down swarms of soldiers with his Peshkatz daggers. His silver haired companion, Micaiah the Priestess of Dawn, casted her Thani spell, blasting foes in a large spire of light.   

A large group of soldiers surrounded the Radiant Hero, Ike and the Exalted Prince, Chrom. Still maintaining his composure, Ike tossed his sword, Ragnell, into the sky and started to punch and kick those who charged at him with Chrom backing him up as he swung his Falchion. As Ragnell stopped ascending, Ike jumped up to catch it with Chrom joining in. The 2 airborne heroes then performed multiple somersaults, ending with massive impacts to the ground, creating shockwaves that sent the soldiers flying.

Xander, the crowned Nohrian prince, pulled the reins of his horse, signaling it to gallop towards a Fafnir that was about to attack. Fellow paladin, Sigurd the Holy Knight, joined him. Their 2 horses leapt into the air and they slashed through with their swords, Siegfried and Tyrfing.

Lyn, known as the Lady of the Wind, stood close to Eirika the Restoration Queen, as they stood against an approaching Outrealm Fiend. In a blink of an eye, Lyn seemingly vanished before appearing right in front of the fiend and slashed it repeatedly with her Sol Katti blade at point blank range before stepping aside to let Eirika deal the final blow with her sword, Sieglinde.

As the fiend fell, flashes of purple blitzed past a stampede of soldiers. The figures revealed themselves to be the Issachian royal family. Its King, Shannan, sheathed his sword, Balmung and observed the soldiers collapsing before signalling to his family to rush to the next crowd. 

Roy, the red haired young prince, slashed his way through a horde before setting them ablaze with the flames of his Binding Blade. His father, Eliwood the Lycian Knight, leapt to his son’s blind spot on his horse, charging through and sweeping soldiers with his gigantic blade, Durandal. 

Near the two redheads’ vicinity was Hector, the Lycian General, who charged towards a fiend, swung the Thunder Axe, Armads, obliterating it with one strike.

A few soldiers charged towards Azura the Valla Princess. With a deep breath, she skillfully deflected them away with a few swings of her Blessed Lance. Hearing a loud roar, she turned to see Marth, the Aytolis twins and many other heroes fighting against Velezark. The jewels on the Chaos Dragon’s body started to shatter, most notably a large crack on the red gem in Velezark’s head. Rowan and Lianna spotted this and gave a quick glance to each other before running off towards it. They leapt onto its head and together, they thrusted their swords into the gem, shattering it completely. The dragon cried out in pain as it disintegrated while the heroes were transported to the World Tree in a flash of light. 

“ Is it… over?” Lianna asked as she gazed at the spot where the Chaos Dragon was, her smile growing wider as she processed the situation. 

“ Oh, yeah! We won!” Rowan exclaimed, raising his fists into the air while his sister jumped in joy. They turned around to see the other heroes sheathing their weapons, nodding their heads with approving smiles.

“ Thank you! Without your strength, we never could have pulled this off!” Rowan thanked the army.

“The Chaos Dragon is destroyed... And it's thanks to everyone!” Lianna added in, bowing. Everyone cheered and rejoiced as Marth walked towards them from the crowd.

“Listen to me... No matter what kind of troubles await you down the road... remember that you are never alone. You can overcome anything! The Atlean prince assured them, resting his hands on each of the twins’ soldiers. Shortly after, the heroes disappeared in flashes of light. Nodding to each other, the twins triumphantly headed out to return to their castle with Anna joining them. 

* * *

Hence, this concludes the interdimensional crisis in the World of Warriors. Only time will tell whether the heroes from different worlds are needed to unite once again. Somewhere, in the World of Zenith, another war wages on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Captain's Notes:  
> Hi everyone, welcome to Fire Emblem: The Legendary Hero Battle, basically my way of linking Fire Emblem Warriors and Heroes. This all started from me re-watching the Great Legend War from Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle one day (For those who know Super Sentai). Hence, I want to write a Fire Emblem version of this amazing battle!


End file.
